


Red

by reinasolo



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, during the throne room scene, voiceover: this is not going to go the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinasolo/pseuds/reinasolo
Summary: Rey takes his lightsaber.And he sees red.





	Red

Rey takes his lightsaber.

And he sees red.

It’s the ire of her power. The heat from the blade is illuminating her skin. She's so ready, and so willing. Kylo swears to himself that he’s never seen anything look more right. It belongs there. 

This is what he saw, the future; soon they will stand together.

He wants that. He needs that. He needs _her_. She fills those broken parts of himself he had thought were long buried.

Then Rey is charging Snoke.

He wants to tell her to stop, but he has to play this right. Snoke can’t know. He can’t stop this. Not yet.

Hold on, Rey. _This is going to hurt_.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fanfic, but my first Reylo.


End file.
